<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ice cream？i scream！ by baeksun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198626">ice cream？i scream！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksun/pseuds/baeksun'>baeksun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 彬准 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksun/pseuds/baeksun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ice cream？i scream！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>坐在旁边的人穿着黄色篮球服，纤细的双腿一上一下地摆得起劲，运动短裤里的黑色安全裤也因此微微漏出。 </p><p>白嫩的大腿让崔秀彬看得一愣，又马上反应过来擦掉将要决堤的口水:“崔秀彬那是你哥你不可以像大叔一样盯着哥哥流口水!” </p><p>他忍耐着扑上去的欲望，握紧拳头，将手里一口没吃的冰淇淋筒捏出一个小口，头上若有若无的兔子耳朵搭在脑袋上，越看越像是不高兴的样子。</p><p>“诶？秀彬你不吃吗？”崔连准又咬了一口香草味的冰淇淋，白色的糊状物粘在嘴角也不在意，歪着头问道。</p><p>“啊？…哦。”崔秀彬终于回过神来，云里雾里地点了点头。</p><p>“啊！秀彬你的冰淇淋要化了!”话音未落手上就传来柔软湿热的触感，他低下头一看，整个人都呆住了: 崔连准在舔他的手! </p><p>这个动作像是一颗威力巨大的原子弹，不仅把兔子整懵了还顺带给整熟了。 </p><p>崔连准满意地看到对方红彤彤的脸，眯着眼睛准备抽身，后脑勺却被对方的大手按住不得动弹。 </p><p>崔秀彬望着脸上由白变红的崔连准，翘起嘴角，露出两个酒窝。</p><p>他将身体往崔连准身上靠，还将自己因为害羞而有些烫的额头贴上对方的，压低声音在他耳边说:“哥点的火，要自己灭啊。” </p><p>这下轮到崔连准害羞了。 “哥亲我一口吧？不要BoBo哦～”他指了指自己的嘴唇，“得kiss才行。” </p><p>对方那白皙的手指抵住他不断靠近的嘴唇，脸上满是异样的红色:“想都别想”</p><p>“不许拒绝。”崔秀彬笑了笑，一个蜻蜓点水般的吻随之落在对方的唇上。</p><p>“啊真是的…要疯了诶西”他低下头，捂着脸说。</p><p>“什么纯情小白兔啊明明是发情的大狼狗。” </p><p>他瞄了一眼在自己身旁坐下的崔秀彬，愤愤不平地想道。</p><p>… … </p><p>结果呢？还不是被大狼狗用一个甜筒收买了。</p><p>崔连准舔着冰淇淋，眯着眼睛，愉悦得不言而喻。 崔秀彬倒是不淡定了:</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊连准哥怎么可以这么可爱awsl” </p><p>“完全要疯掉了啊！”</p><p>“哥是芳心纵火犯啊！” </p><p>说完就自顾自跑走了。</p><p>“小笨蛋”崔连准睁开眼睛，笑得像只狐狸:“那么怂干嘛” 说完便站起身来往对方离开的方向拼命跑直至窜上比自己高了一些的弟弟的背，“以后我们还是吃桶装的吧？家庭装那种。”</p><p>“好。”崔秀彬在感受到肩上重量后笑了笑，“明天再买…” </p><p>“你明天就别想下床了”</p><p>“崔秀彬!”崔连准怒吼一声准备从他背上跳下来却被紧紧捏住了大腿根部，整个人都软在对方身上。 </p><p>“完蛋了。”崔连准被压在床上时只想到这一句话，第二天更是一句话都说不出来。 </p><p>“崔秀彬你个（哔—）我要（哔—）了你”他发给崔秀彬这样一句话，还配了个凶凶的自拍。 </p><p>看到信息后的崔秀彬没说什么，只找了个理由让三个弟弟晚上别回宿舍睡了。 </p><p>… </p><p>“连准哥，一路走好。”——崔范奎 </p><p>“连准哥…为什么不反攻…”——姜泰贤 </p><p>“连准哥在线祭天”——休宁凯 </p><p>崔连准看到三条信息时都快气哭了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>